


Messy

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao runs his hands through Sehun's hair. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> this was screamed at [](http://exollent.livejournal.com/profile)[exollent](http://exollent.livejournal.com/) after the idea of Taohun with long hair came up. It's kind of semi-canon!au but not really.

Sehun and Zitao shine in the public eye, both slick and handsome in suits and shades with buns and tendrils dancing out to frame their face, but it's better when it's time to go home and they sneak away in a taxi, ties and suit jackets coming off, shades tossed aside and Zitao running his hands through Sehun's hair and pulling the bun slowly apart, Sehun doing the same, but he pulls harder and Zitao moans, his body doing a little shivering wave and Sehun's breath catches in his throat...

He pins Zitao to the seat by his hair and slowly drags his tongue over Zitao's chest, fondling his nipples through the silk shirt. Zitao's eyelashes flutter and he bats at Sehun's face uselessly with his arms. Sehun only smirks and pulls his hair harder; switching the hair to one hand he slowly creeps down to Zitao's waist, black leather belt and shiny metal clasp which he opens with sure fingers. Zitao makes as if to help and Sehun pulls harder, Zitao melting back into the leather with a gasp. Sehun can feel that Zitao's already very excited and oh so hard, straining at the zipper which Sehun pulls down with a steady motion. Reaching his hand into Zitao's silk underwear, already wet with pre-cum, he presses his thumb into the cleft and Zitao moans, which he rewards with another gentle yank on the silky strands of Zitao's hair, so he's surprised when Zitao manages to gasp, "no, please let me, I'm so thirsty..."

It's not what Sehun was planning, watching Zitao walk in front of him the whole evening, watching that ass move ahead of him and not be able to do anything about it, but he's nothing if not accommodating when it comes to watching Zitao's pink lips flutter around his cock, watching the tears bead in his eyes as he swallows Sehun down so well and guides the length down this throat. Zitao is always so thirsty and it would be mean to deny him, so Sehun nods curtly, releasing Zitao's hair — Zitao exhales with a sad sigh at that but he knows that better is coming as he scrambles down, fingers at Sehun's belt, not even bother to tuck himself back in so he's leaking on the leather but no one cares about that, his fingers are too desperate. Sehun has to choke back a laugh because he doesn't want Zitao to get pouty, it's good on some days but right now he just wants to have Zitao's soft mouth around his aching dick and yes, Zitao finally manages to figure out the buckle and zipper and he swallows Sehun down in one desperate rush. Sehun moans as he hits the back of Zitao's throat and it's his favourite thing, watching Zitao fall apart as he guides him with his hands pulling on that long black hair, Zitao's eyes fluttering as he desperately chokes for air but refuses to come up, working his tongue around the length and down the throbbing vein along the bottom side as Sehun feels all the stress and anxiety wash away into Zitao's mouth with he fucks methodically, thrusting, fingers twisted in his hair. Zitao gives a kind of convulsive shuddering swallow and suddenly he's coming, the city lights flickering as the car drives through the night and he's shooting hot cum down Zitao's throat, Zitao drinking it up like a parched man and milking him dry. He sighs then, letting his fingers fall away from Zitao's silky hair. Zitao slowly gathers himself up and slides back up onto the seat. He's completely wrecked, hair in disarray, lips pink and swollen and Sehun privately thinks to himself that he's never seen such s pretty picture, not that he'll tell Zitao that. Instead, he gestures at Zitao's cock, still free of his pants, still hard.

"Do you need some help with that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Former comments [here](http://theblueintheday.livejournal.com/3930.html)


End file.
